


Like A Spark to Tinder

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Time and Space [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Beca Mitchell comes home to tell her wife and two best friends some good news. She has no idea getting to finally produce an album is going to be the least important thing that happens that day.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell
Series: Time and Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930921
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Like A Spark to Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote how Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie move from two married couples to Bella Squared. 
> 
> Thanks to G for always being the best beta a girl could want.
> 
> EDIT:   
> So…
> 
> I thought it was a good idea to split this timeline because I did a few things in the OG Time and Space universe I didn’t like after the fact. 
> 
> That was wrong. 
> 
> I have gone back and changed a few things, most notably 
> 
> \- Chloe’s family dynamic  
> \- Their kids names  
> \- Stacie’s family’s wealth
> 
> From here on out things should be consistent. 
> 
> Updated: 11-14-2020

Beca Mitchell woke up just before dawn with her wife facing her on the large bed they shared. Her eyes closed and her red hair spread out messily on the pillow. Behind her a naked Aubrey Posen slept with her face pressed against the back of Chloe’s neck, an arm protectively around her best friend turned lover’s waist. She could feel the steady breathing of the one and only Stacie Conrad behind her, her body keeping Beca warm even as the sheets only reached as high as her waist. 

Beca’s eyes closed again as a smile found its way to her lips. Last night was nothing like she ever dreamed it could be but it had been one of the greatest nights of her life. Her hand fumbled to find Chloe’s, when it did she rested it on top of hers before falling back into a relaxed sleep. 

—— 12 Hours Earlier ——-

Beca Mitchell knew she wasn’t the happiest person in the world but today had put a smile on her face that she couldn’t take off. She was hand picked by her boss to take lead on an album by a new singer songwriter that asked for her by name. 

It didn't hurt that the woman, Eve Porter, had been a former collegian acapella singer from USC who knew Beca’s talents well. The Bellas had beaten Porter’s SoCal VoCals twice in their three win run. 

Still, Beca was grinning from ear to ear as she used her key to enter the home she and Chloe shared with Aubrey and Stacie. 

The four Bellas moved to LA together after Beca, Chloe and Stacie’s graduation and Worlds had been won. Aubrey joined them to work at a law firm while Stacie went to Caltech, Chloe working on choreographing music videos and some smaller movies and Beca finally became a music producer. That was two years ago and now they were two very happily married couples who still shared an address. None of them wishing to change that fact despite them all looking at homes. Homes that could fit all four of them. 

“Hey, I’m home.” Beca called as she dropped her keys into the bowl by the front down. She pulled off her jacket before heading deeper into the condo to try to find everyone else. 

“Hey.” Stacie was laying on the couch, still dressed in the hoodie and jeans she wore to glass. “You look like you’re in a fantastic mood.”

“I am.” Beca grinned. “Where are the wives?”

“Bree and my room. She went shopping today and is showing Chloe what she got. I am not allowed to see it until she wears it.” Stacie rolled her eyes. “I rip off one new bra during a preview and suddenly I’m untrustworthy.”

“You should totally get a pass because of how loud she was when we came home to you making it up to her.” Beca agreed as she flopped down on the couch when Stacie raised her legs to give her the space. She lowered them back down, all four had a habit of cuddling with the one that was closest at this point.

“So why the grin on your face?” Stacie asked. “I know you and Chloe didn’t have a quickie on lunch because she and I had lunch together.”

“I am taking the lead on Eve Porter’s album. Like she asked for me by name.” Beca beamed. “She was in the SoCal VoCals. The one that hit on you at the mixer afterward.”

“I don’t remember most people who hit on me but yeah, Porter I remember.” Stacie smirked. “She had a killer voice and the assets to go with it.”

“Who has good assets?” Chloe asked as she and Aubrey walked to the living room from one of the two bedrooms. 

“Eve Porter, the former SoCal VoCal, Beca is going to be producing her.” Stacie smirked as Beca beamed. 

“Serious Bec? That’s amazing.” Chloe pulled Beca up as Stacie shifted her long legs away. “I am so proud of you for this. Your first lead on an album.”

Beca hugged her wife tightly, feeling her chest swell with some pride. “I remember her enough to know her voice is going to be fun to work with. And what I’ve seen of her writing is pretty great.” 

“This deserves a dinner out.” Aubrey sat down on her wife’s lap, her smile only grew when she felt Stacie’s arms around her and her chin on her shoulder. “Our treat.”

“Thanks Bree.” Beca turned her head, still holding on to Chloe. “Seriously you guys have all helped me get here, the three of you believe in me like no one else.”

“It’s what we do.” Stacie just smiled at her best friend. “The four of us have built a pretty great life out here together. Supporting each other is part of the deal.”

“Come on.” Chloe untangled herself from Beca before joining their hands. “Let’s go get some dinner and have some drinks to celebrate my incredibly talented wife.”

—————

“That was a great meal.” Beca sat in one of the two chairs with a glass of wine in her hand. 

“It always is when we go there. I swear they custom order bigger plates just so they can fill them.” Stacie sat across from Beca in the other chair with a dram of Scotch. 

“Solves the problem of what to have tomorrow for lunch and dinner though.” Aubrey sat next to Chloe on the couch, wine in her glass. 

“Tomorrow was my night to cook, I’m not going to complain.” Chloe sipped her wine. 

For a moment the group just enjoyed the pease of the moments. Living with three other women that you’d known for years allowed each to have a comfort level in the quiet moments that was rare for each outside of their little group. 

“I can’t believe I am going to take the lead on producing this because of college acapella. Maybe my dad was right about staying at Barden.” Beca chuckled. 

“Once you met Chloe you weren’t going anywhere.” Aubrey snorted. “Even if I tried to kick you out I knew you’d end up back with us.” Aubrey and Beca had long ago made amends for their disagreement Beca’s freshman year. 

“I needed my ass kicked.” Beca knew it was the truth. “And to see that losing the Bellas and almost losing Chloe before I had her really, really sucked. Like, really sucked. So maybe Captain Posen is to thank for my marriage in a weird way.”

Stacie took a sip of her Scotch, letting the burn soothe her. “Captain Posen was very hot babe. I do wonder what you were like when someone else was in charge before your senior year though.”

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other and laughed. “I was more uptight than even you could have handled my junior year. It made law school finals me look like summer vacation me.”

“The first two years weren’t so bad.” Chloe pointed out. The pair had been randomly assigned to each other as roommates freshman year before joining the other Bellas the next year at Bella House. They roomed together there too, finding peace with each other and away from some of the upperclassmen. “I liked sharing a room with you.”

Aubrey thought back to the late nights they would stay up together and talk about their families or shade a pint of ice cream and try not to think of them, the dancing around the room and singing in the middle of the day if they had a gap in their classes or the nights one had trouble sleeping to the other would lay next to them to try and bring some comfort. 

“I liked it too.”

Stacie and Beca looked at each other and back to their wives. 

“So, we sort of had a bet the start of our freshman year.” Beca started. 

“About the two of you.” Stacie added. 

“Technically it’s still ongoing because we never found out the answer.” Beca added. 

“Oh?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it?” Chloe asked. 

Stacie and Beca looked at each other again to see who was going to be the one to explain the bet to their wives. 

“Did you two ever hook up before the rest of us joined the Bellas?” Stacie finally said. 

“What did you two bet?” Chloe asked, her eyes moving from Aubrey to Stacie and then Beca. 

“I put $5 on you having kissed.” Stacie looked at the pair, the way that they turned into each other, the bond they shared always led her to believe the pair had at least kissed. The thought never really bothered her though, she knew her relationship with Aubrey was built on solid ground. 

“I had $5 that you did more than kiss.” Beca felt her mouth go a bit dry at the thought of it. She shifted in her chair as a knot formed in her belly at the thought of Aubrey and Chloe together back in college. 

Aubrey looked at her wife and then her best friend’s wife before looking at the best friend she had ever had in her life. “No. We never kissed or more than kissed.” She admitted in a soft voice. “But I thought about it a lot.”

“Yeah.” Chloe bit her lip, looking at Aubrey. “I thought about it too. A lot, a lot.” She was just relaxed enough off of the combination of the drinks she had this evening and the intoxication from being with her three favorite people to admit it. 

“I wish I knew. Even if we never did anything, it would have been nice to know it wasn’t all in my head.” Aubrey whispered, reaching out to press her palm against Chloe’s cheek.

All of the late nights sharing the same bed, the afternoons spent hip to hip as they sat together on the old couch in the Bella House to study, the hugs and the looks shared would have taken a new meaning if she knew. The memories already did in hindsight. 

“I thought I was obvious enough. You and Beca share that, not understand why I wanted to touch you all the time. Why my hands could never leave you for long.” Chloe looked into Aubrey’s eyes. 

Stacie and Beca looked back toward each other. 

Stacie’s eyebrow rose.

Beca’s mirrored the action. 

They both looked back at their wives before they looked to each other again. 

“You should kiss her.” Stacie said, Beca echoing it a half heartbeat later. 

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other for a few long moments, both not sure they wanted to make the first move forward. Aubrey’s eyes flicked over to Beca’s while Chloe’s did the same to Stacie’s to make sure they heard what they thought they had. With consent from the other’s wife and their own, the two slowly leaned in toward each other. Aubrey’s hand on Chloe’s cheek guiding her head to the right position for her own to tilt down. 

The feeling of having Aubrey’s lips against her own was not something Chloe thought she would ever know. But here she was, sitting in her living room on the couch the four of them had spent nearly an hour picking out, her wife and Aubrey’s wife watching the two of them share the first kiss a decade after they first met. 

As the kiss deepened both Beca and Stacie leaned forward in their chairs, the pair unable to look away. Beca had both of her hands gripping the arms of the chairs while Stacie had hers flat on the coffee table in front of her. There was a beauty in seeing the pair explore like this after so long of not being sure the other could feel what they had. 

Stacie’s eyes widened when she heard a gasp leave Aubrey’s mouth as it looked to her like Chloe’s tongue had slid into her mouth. Beca bit her own groan back as she watched Chloe’s fingers lift up to trace over Aubrey’s collarbone as they kissed. 

Beca and Stacie looked at each other, Stacie lifting a hand off of the coffee table to hold out to Beca. As she moved from her seat to take the hand she felt herself tugged on to Stacie’s lap. Wordlessly she lifted her head up to nipple against Stacie’s jaw before cupping it and tilting both their heads so they could kiss. 

Stacie wasn’t sure which one of them moaned but she felt the low rumble up as it went through her. They didn’t have the years of repressed feelings between them but it took almost no time for her to feel herself deepen the kiss as naturally as she took in a breath from her nose while her mouth had better things to do. 

When Chloe pulled back she watched the pair for a moment. She saw the way Beca had a hand in Stacie’s thick hair, the way Stacie’s arm was around Beca’s back to keep her steady. And the way it made her feel made her pause because it wasn’t anything like she thought it should make her feel. It felt right to be doing this with Beca and Stacie in the room. 

“Our girls look so good together, Bree.” Chloe whispered into her ear to get Aubrey to turn her head to look. 

“Oh my.” Aubrey breathed out at the sight of her wife and her best friend’s wife making out like they hadn’t a care in the world. 

Beca lifted her head up and turned to look at the pair on the couch. Carefully she got to her feet and tried to remember how speech worked. Kissing Stacie Conrad was enough to rattle a woman after all. 

“I…” Beca trailed off. “I think there is something here to explore.” She whispered, her eyes finding Chloe’s while she caught Aubrey nodding and then felt Stacie’s hand running up the outside of her thigh. 

“Maybe we should explore it for research and science’s sake.” Stacie looked at her wife to make sure that she wasn’t going to put Aubrey in a position she didn’t want to be in tonight. 

“It would be useful to have a scientist in the room to make sure we’re exploring extensively enough.” Aubrey agreed. 

“Babe, if you don’t want this then we all go to our own beds and we just blame it on the wine and Scotch.” Beca looked at her wife, not wanting to pressure her into anything. 

Chloe just stood up and walked over to Stacie, grabbing the back of her neck to pull her down into a long, lingering kiss. She moaned softly as her fingers rubbed the firm muscles at the back of Stacie’s neck. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for years, just to see if it lived up to the hype.” Chloe looked into Stacie’s eyes. “I’m happy to report the first results are extremely positive.” Her voice was a bit breathless and her cheeks flushed. 

Beca held out her hand to Aubrey, helping her off the couch and leaned up to press a kiss to her lips. It was soft, tender almost and so unlike what they had done to each other’s wives. But their dynamic was always all their own. 

“I’ve wanted to lean up and kiss you before. Before now it was something I thought I’d do to shut you up.”

“Stacie has always found great success using that tactic.” 

Beca pressed a kiss to Aubrey’s neck before tugging her back toward the bedrooms. She could hear Stacie and Chloe following them into her and Chloe’s room.

The air shifted when the door shut. 

Aubrey let Beca tug her down on the bed, she let the younger woman roll them until she was pressing her down, using her taller frame to press Beca's back against the purple comforter. 

Stacie used her long arms to wrap up Chloe from behind as the pair watched the alt girl who didn’t sing and Captain Posen herself make out like teenagers. 

“That’s my wife right there on your bed.” Stacie whispered into Chloe’s ear. “And yours right under her, letting her use those talented hands she’s got to feel her up. I know Aubrey, I know every inch of her, Chlo.” She nipped the shell of Chloe’s ear to draw a moan out. “Go make love to my wife while I feel up yours and we watch, ok?” 

The moan that Chloe let out would have been embarrassing for how loud it was if she cared about the others knowing how turned on this all made her. And right now she really, really didn’t. 

Beca felt Aubrey rolling off of her and whimpered at the loss of contact. She turned her head when she felt hands on her only to find a perfectly naked Stacie Conrad laying next to her on the king sized bed. 

“Oh dear God, you are just as hot as I thought you’d be.” Beca gulped. 

“Awe, Beca you thought about what I looked like naked?” Stacie grinned as she ran her fingers over the inside of Beca’s jean clad thigh.

“I mean w-we live together.” Beca’s eyes couldn’t stay on Stacie’s face when so much delicious skin was on display. “I’ve seen flashes of skin, you in a bikini or towel. My mind wanders.”

Stacie looked over Beca to see both Aubrey and Chloe naked from the waist up. “We’re falling behind, Becs.” She leaned in to help Beca out of her shirt before shifting forward to kiss over the exposed skin Beca’s bra didn’t cover. “I knew your tits has to be this amazing for Chlo to always be drooling over them.”

Beca laughed then groaned as she felt Stacie’s nip at her skin while her hand was already undoing Beca’s skinny jeans to try and get them off of her. “Shit, hold on, let me.” She managed to kick enough to get them off of her. 

Beca managed to get her bra and underwear off, they landed on the floor somewhere to be picked up later, just in time to be turned back against Stacie’s chest to watch as Aubrey and Chloe finished undressing each other. Her eyes taking in how carefully they touched, the way both of them seemed to know without words what the other wanted. It was like watching the most beautiful slow dance she had ever seen. 

Aubrey sat back on her legs when Chloe was undressed, looking down on her for the first time she was allowed to have her hungry eyes roam over her body like this. She had seen Chloe naked before but she never had the permission to look the way she could now. 

“You are so beautiful.” Aubrey ran the tips of her fingers over the space just under her breasts down across the flat of her stomach and then over her hip. 

“Look who’s talking.” Chloe settled a hand on each of Aubrey’s hips, looking up her body slowly. She knew more or less what Aubrey looked like naked but being allowed to really linger as she took it all in was priceless. 

Aubrey bent down her head to press open mouth kisses to Chloe’s neck, her hands on either side of Chloe to keep her up. “There were so many nights I waited until your breathing evened out and then touched myself to the thought of you slipping into my bed.”

Chloe got a wicked grin on her lips as she tilted her head to give Aubrey more room. “I wasn’t always asleep, I just learned how to breathe like I was. Sometimes I’d carefully move my hand down to press my palm against myself, careful not to move too much so you didn’t wake up.”

The moan of pleasure at the idea that Chloe was awake at least part of the time and knew what Aubrey was doing, doing it at the same time, caused tremors to radiate from between her thighs to the far away parts of her. “Chloe, are you trying to kill me?”

Chloe just grinned, using one of her hands to trace random patterns inside Aubrey’s thigh now as the other stayed on her hip. “What, Bree? The idea that nineteen year old me was ten feet away, watching you touch yourself under the covers and doing the same under mine gets you off all these years later?”

Aubrey dropped down, pressing against Chloe’s thigh. She ground down to let Chloe see just what it did to her, just how it made her feel. “What do you think, Chlo?” She grunted as her hips circled as she pressed to her thigh. 

“Oh, I think it’s time for me to see just how good you taste. I spent a lot of those nights wondering.” Chloe hooked a leg around her partner of the moment and flipped them before her fingers slid between her thigh and Aubrey’s body. It didn’t take long for her to find what she was looking for and rub against the erect little nub. As she kissed down her body she rubbed slowly to make sure Aubrey got as much pleasure as she could. 

“Oh God.” Aubrey’s breathing sped up as her hips kept arching up with each stroke of Chloe’s fingers.

Stacie’s eyes darkened as she watched her wife at Chloe’s mercy. She bent her head down, her own fingers stroking Beca’s inner thigh but not venturing between her them. “Bree won’t last long this worked up.” She whispered to her, her head propped up on her hand. “God, she looks good at Chloe’s mercy though.”

Beca pressed her thighs together at how worked up seeing Chloe play with Aubrey like she had been doing it for years was making her. “Chloe knows how to make someone feel like they are going to combust.” She pressed back against Stacie as her hand came up to play with her breasts while they watched Chloe settle between Aubrey’s open thighs. “So do you.” She moaned. 

Chloe kissed just below Aubrey’s bellybutton as she settled down between her thighs, moving Aubrey’s legs over her shoulder to give her a perfect angle. She looked up at Aubrey, seeing her bottom lip between the blonde’s teeth, her hands fisting the sheets. She committed the moment to memory as her head dipped and her tongue poked out to take its first swipe.

Aubrey felt her hips lift up despite her best efforts not dictate how Chloe went down on her. She felt the knot in her belly grow tighter as her hips were gripped and Chloe used her arching up to lift her a bit, her shoulders pressed deeper into the bed while Chloe Kelly her body at that angle

“Fuck, you’re soaked aren’t you?” Stacie growled as her fingers finally wandered enough to feel how wet Beca was as the pair of them watched. 

“Like you aren’t.” Beca reached back to find Stacie was just as turned as she was. “Soaking wet, Conrad.” 

“I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t be watching our wives together.” Stacie kissed Beca’s shoulder as her hips rocked against Beca’s fingers while Beca’s did the same against hers. 

Nearly at the very same time Aubrey reached to take Stacie’s hand as Beca reached out to press her leg against Chloe’s side so they were touching each other. It anchored all four of them together as Chloe’s tongue swiped a few more times to send Aubrey over the edge. 

Stacie watched as her wife arched against Chloe’s mouth, saw how tight her nipples were and how fast her breathing was. She had never been granted the view from this angle before of Aubrey in the middle of an orgasm, and wow was it a sight to behold. 

Chloe reached down and touched herself as her head rested on Aubrey’s stomach now that she no longer had her legs over her shoulders. She watched as Stacie’s fingers pressed against Beca just right to get her to ache back, pushing her fingers against Stacie in just the right way for both to finish. A moment later Chloe was rocking wildly against her hand as her orgasm hit. 

No one said anything for a few long moments. Breath needed to be caught, hearts needed to find their normal resting rate again, fingers needed to be slowly pulled from new places. 

“I never thought I’d do something like this.” Just like in the living room Beca spoke first.

“Me either.” Aubrey reached down to run her hands through Chloe’s hair, letting her nails scrap against her scalp. “But it felt…”

“Natural.” Stacie whispered before dropping a kiss to the top of Beca’s head. “It felt natural to touch someone who wasn’t my wife while I watched my wife be gone down on. Even for me that wasn’t a sentence I ever expected to say.” 

“What do we do now?” Chloe asked before she turned her head to press a soft kiss to Aubrey’s skin. 

The four looked at each other as no one knew if they were allowed to suggest the answer that had managed to come to each other’s minds all at once. 

“We can’t just be together, can we?” Aubrey asked, breaking the quiet. 

“Tell me the difference - besides paperwork and sex - between me and Chloe and Beca.” Stacie said to Aubrey, reaching for her hand. “You love us all, you cuddle with us all, we all would lay down everything for you.”

“We all have seen you at Captain Posen level insanity and Chloe has seen you in maybe an even lower spot. And we’ve seen you at the high points too.” Beca added.

“We eat most of our meals with at least one of the others, we are thinking of buying a real house as a unit instead of buying one each, we do what are basically date nights together a lot and sometimes not with the person we’re married.” Chloe said. 

“Living together has created a unique situation where the four of us have sort of been dating the other two we’re not married to.” Aubrey had to admit that wasn’t up for debate the more she thought about it. 

“Will you be my girlfriend, Becs?” Stacie leaned in to kiss just below Beca’s ear. 

“Honey, can I have a girlfriend?” Beca asked, letting out a soft laugh. 

“How about two of them?” Chloe looked up at Aubrey. 

“Deal.” Beca turned around to kiss Stacie before leaning up to kiss Aubrey. “Never thought you’d be dating me, did you Bree?” She rarely called Aubrey by the nickname but in this moment it felt fitting. 

“The idea crossed my mind briefly a very long time ago.” Aubrey admitted, bringing her hand up to tuck a bit of brown hair behind her new lover’s ear. “I think I like the idea now more than I would have then.”

Beca smirked as she scooted down the bed to kiss her wife, tasting Aubrey in the process. “How are you doing, Chlo?” She asked, her hand on her wife’s back.

“I’m having a really good time.” Chloe reassured her. “I never thought in a million years something like this would happen but it’s aca-awesome.” She grinned. 

“Aca-dork.” Beca smiled. 

Stacie rolled her eyes at the pair but the soft smile on her lips made it clear how smitten she was. “Come here, Bree, let me hold you a minute while the other two spoon and we all talk this out. Because I know you and a Posen loves a plan.”

Aubrey moved into her wife’s arms after Chloe sat up to move to the far side of the bed with Beca in front of her. Soon the four were tucked in with the covers to their waists and the woman who they promised to love until death they did part to spoon with. 

“How is any of this going to work?” Beca asked, feeling more comfortable being naked in a bed with three other people than she thought she had any right to be. 

“Well.” Stacie drew patterns on Aubrey’s stomach as she thought. “We keep on doing what we’ve been doing with spending time together, taking care of each other but add in some sex, lots of kissing and touching.” 

Aubrey stilled Stacie’s hand, not able to devote her full focus to the conversation with the way her wife’s touch aroused her. “What if only two of us are home, or three of us are and one isn’t? Will this be something where it’s all of us or none of us?”

“I don’t think so.” Chloe reached over to hold on to Aubrey’s hand, she smiled when Aubrey let their fingers tangle together. “I like knowing if I’m running late to get home and Beca is in the mood that you two or one of you two will take care of her. Or that when Stacie and I are dancing together in the living room, and you two aren’t with us because we’re still a little bit college kids and can go out when you two are working, we can kiss if we want or more than kiss if we want.”

Beca bit her lip to hide a moan at the images Chloe was putting into her head. “If we try to limit this thing to sex just when the four of us want to have sex together I’m not sure it lasts. But if we give ourselves space to find our footing? I think it just might work.” 

“So we keep acting like we have, with sex added in.” Aubrey agreed. “What about sleeping arrangements?” Her mind tried to find things she would want solid answers for to calm her nerves. 

“Why don’t you two sleep in here tonight and we’ll see how we handle it?” Beca suggested. “Some nights you two might want our own bed and some nights we might want ours. But I wouldn’t be against seeing you three in here all tucked in when I come in to go to sleep.”

Aubrey opened her mouth to ask her next question before she shut it again. There was so much left to decide, so many things to figure out and to agree on. Yet all she wanted to do was enjoy the moment. It wasn’t her usual mode of being but neither was sharing a bed with three people. 

“Maybe we just have to figure this out as we go.” Stacie bent to kiss Aubrey’s cheek. “Talk when we need to but just see what happens and go from there.”

“None of tonight was planned.” Chloe reminded Aubrey. “And I wouldn’t change a single thing because I finally got to kiss you and I watched Beca and Stacie together too. It was such a good night.” 

“It was.” Aubrey couldn’t deny that. 

Stacie’s smile turned to a smirk as she bent her head down. “You know Bree, I always wondered what it would be like to watch you go down on Becs. How would you feel about giving your wife another show?”

Beca was already pushing the covers down as Aubrey turned to kiss Stacie. Tonight was already one of the best nights of her wife, she couldn’t wait to see how the rest of it turned out. 

  
  
  



End file.
